


a growing darkness

by KeeperofSeeds



Series: the road to hell (is paved with good intentions) [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Community: starwarskinkmeme, Dark Anakin Skywalker, Freedom Fighters, Gen, Kink Meme, Minor Character Death, Rebellion, Terrorism, The Dark Side of the Force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 15:42:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10221701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/pseuds/KeeperofSeeds
Summary: There are whispers in the Rebellion. Whispers of a being cloaked and tall, and baring a lightsaber, one of the weapons of the dead. The weapon of those who tried to take down the Emperor before his reign began. Whispers of the one who fights the Empire, alone and unattached.A snippet from an AU where Anakin is just another Jedi who troops turn on him with Order 66. With his friends and family dying all around him, he makes the choice to Fall, to fight the Empire. No matter the cost.





	

**Author's Note:**

> written for the prompt: **RoTS AU, GEN, Anakin falls for a very different reason**
> 
> Palpatine doesn't include Anakin in his plans. When Order 66 goes out, Anakin is just another Jedi whose troops suddenly turn on him. He survives, only to see the Jedi Order and the Republic collapse. Grief-stricken, he swears to bring down the Empire by any means necessary, and consciously embraces the Dark Side in order to do so. 
> 
> Anakin knows that he's chosen to become a monster, and he's okay with that. He stays away from his loved ones (Obi-Wan, Ahsoka, Padme and the kids if they're alive) because he doesn't want them to get involved with a monster like him. Instead, he launches a one-man campaign of sabotage/terrorism against the Empire. And because he's Anakin Skywalker, he's very, very good at it.
> 
> Feel free to take this prompt in any direction you like. If you just want to write about his fall, that's cool! If you'd rather write about the Empire and/or the Rebellion's reaction to Anakin's activity, that's cool, too! I just want a story set in a 'verse where Anakin is still a TERRIBLE person, but is fighting the Empire from the start.

  
There are whispers in the Rebellion. Whispers of a being cloaked and tall, and baring a lightsaber, one of the weapons of the dead. The weapon of those who tried to take down the Emperor before his reign began. Whispers of the one who fights the Empire, alone and unattached.  
  
First hand accounts are difficult to come by as the being does not often leave survivors. Ones who do escape his wrath babble about strange powers and eyes like burning flames.  
  
The latest attack had seen the destruction of an CMC-22 mining facility. Minimal loss of life as the majority of such facilities were automated these days, but the destruction of so much raw material was sure to anger the Empire and its ever expanding sphere.

* * *

The mysterious being was escalating their fight.

* * *

Moff Kohl Seerdon was reported injured and Moff Rebus killed in action.  
  
The facility itself was in shambles. Entire sections still unreachable, burning fuel cells exploding at random intervals keeping rescue teams back from the facility. Shaky footage from within the facility had already leaked onto the holonet. A humanoid male moving through the machinery, attaching bombs along the line of AT-PTs, throwing large pieces of equipment across the room with a gesture of his hand, and most intriguing of all, cutting down large swaths of worker droids with a lightsaber.  
  
Mon Mothma read over the reports and allowed herself to feel a momentary sliver of relief. This being, whoever he was, was clearly no friend of the Empire. Yet none of her agents could find hide nor hair of the man. With Moff Rebus and his weapons manufacturing out of the way, that might clear the way for an easier attack of other weapons facilities. Their newly formed Alliance was in desperate need of supplies, and a chance  
  
Tensions are growing in the Alliance ranks though and this new potential threat only adds to the worries she hears. Questions and concerns over this outsider who fights for no side. A Jedi who seemingly went against all their tenants. Mothma remembers Count Dooku, remembers General Grievous. She remembers the much publicized lightsaber duels on the holonet. Was there another of their order? One who was waiting until his predecessors died before stepping out of the shadows to cause chaos?  
  
She makes a note to send word to some of her contacts. A few surviving Jedi have begun to make their way to the new Alliance to Restore the Republic, but with astronomical bounties on their heads and clone troopers always on the watch, they currently served as spies; information gathers hiding on the edges of society. She would pass along current information about this mysterious new being, see what the Jedi knew.  
  
She also considered the ramifications of reaching out to this being.  
  
Times such as these made strange allies she knows, but could the Alliance survive allying themselves with such an extremist? Already there was a growing dissent within their current leadership, disagreements within the council, between the military leaders and her fellow politicians, on how to approach this fight. Adding another voice to the mix… she didn't foresee it going well.  
  
She puts the short list of information about this stranger aside for now. Content to let them continue their person vendetta, while the Rebellion continued to grow their ranks. One day in the future perhaps, they could join forces, but Mothma judged it an issue for a later time.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. My name is Keeper and I'm addicted to AUs. Especially canon divergences. 
> 
> Enjoy yet another half formed AU that could maybe be a series haha. This plot bunny is totally up for adoption should anyone be inspired and want to use something I wrote. Or if anyone did they're own take I'd totally read it because this prompt definitely invites some fun musings.


End file.
